


Нечаянно

by SovietSatin



Series: Дети любви [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Drama, M/M, Routine, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietSatin/pseuds/SovietSatin
Summary: Он просто переехал в город, о котором мечтал очень давно.
Series: Дети любви [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045269





	Нечаянно

**Author's Note:**

> Игорь Тальков — «Моя любовь»

_Пре-крас-на!_ Его жизнь абсолютно прекрасна. Правда.

Не на что жаловаться.

Было.

Нежные губы, напомаженные толстым слоем пахучей гигиенички, ласковым поцелуем тронули шею и ключицы. А потом ниже, откровеннее — блестящие жирные следы остались на животе, бёдрах, меж ними, и так это щекотно, так маняще.

_Было…_

— Я тебя люблю.

— Я тебя тоже.

Демьяна всегда дома кто-то ждал и даже, наверное, кто-то любил. Или его просто терпели. Но душе и телу было до приторного спокойно — работа, дом, минет перед сном, никаких неожиданностей и встрясок. Уроки с детьми, выгул собаки жены и лишённые страсти ночи. Вместо неё страх получить ещё одно подобие человека, с которым придётся до самого выпуска делать эти ёбаные уроки. И возить его с собой в отпуск.

Который один раз в год.

Он мог позволить себе большее, но с этими людьми не желал — в рутине с ними было приятнее.

Не настолько сильно злили.

_Прекрасна же?_

Жена позволяла ему измены, хотя он и не спрашивал разрешения — она, как и её подружки, считала, что лучше дать мужику удовлетворить влечение. Ведь чувств у него к этим шлюхам нет. И быть не может! Он непременно прибежит обратно, ведь тут семья, тут чувства, самые родные и любимые люди.

Он непременно будет любить только их.

Смешно.

Она как будто забыла, что сама когда-то увела его у бесконечно родного и любимого.

Демьян прикусывал ухоженные вытянутые ладони, ставил засосы там, где на тонких запястьях просвечивали сизо-фиолетовые вены и с наслаждением позволял чужим пальцам играться с его языком, влажные следы на щеках оставлять.

Она была права в своих суждениях, и это, этот глупый, очевидный факт, был для Демьяна самым обидным, душащим и унизительным. Он действительно возвращался — его больше нигде и не ждали. Идти некуда.

_Раньше?_

Он был не счастлив, но спокоен, и этого хватало.

Но он, _тот бесконечно любимый_ , всё разрушил, растоптал и разбил в свойственной ему манере — играючи, кокетливо флиртуя и ничего, в сущности, не делая. Он просто переехал в город, о котором мечтал очень давно.

О котором мечтали вместе.

Он просто нашёл работу по выстраданной специальности и просто не знал, что Демьян тоже жил здесь. Не знал, что на этой самой работе они могут встретиться. Разговориться.

Валентин искренне любил его и столь же искренне жаждал стать всего лишь другом, чтобы рядом быть. И Демьяну согласиться бы.

Только ему дружбы хватило. Рядом — это поцелуи, рядом — это походы в театр под ручку и вечная друг с другом ругань, горячие споры и вальс на пустынной площади. Это не алкоголь и не пустые фразы с вычурной холодностью. Хорошо, что они оба это понимали.

А он стал чаще улыбаться. Как мало для этого, оказывается, нужно — _нечаянно влюбиться_. Вновь.

Жена не дура. Хоть и старательно ею прикидывалась год за годом. Демьян подкрадывался к ней тихо, и слышал, как по телефону, шёпотом, она рассказывала подруге о мерзкой шлюхе, которая смогла запудрить мозг «этому глупому щенку». Уже повзрослевшие дети в один момент тоже перестали быть идиотами.

Они молчаливо ненавидели его — мужа, отца, — но боялись развода. Привыкшие сидеть на шее и получать от жизни всё, для них дика была сама мысль о более скромной и бедной жизни в провинции, где у матери жены был дом.

Поэтому они продолжали играть в театре несчастных людей, существовать, но не жить. Демьян был в нём премьером.

_Не теперь…_

Теперь же он прижал Валентина к себе, прижал как мог крепко — а силы в его теле не мало — заставил сесть на свои колени и целовал, целовал, целовал, не думая и не разбирая. И был, страшно подумать, счастлив. Паутина, составлявшая его убивающую повседневность, сгорела от жара несвойственной Демьяну страсти. Блеск с губ чужих исчез, осел на коже, но поцелуи не стали от этого хуже

Валентин ничего не разрушал. Он не виноват. Он лишь остался таким, каким и был всегда — чувственным, пылким и в Демьяна влюблённым. Эта мысль так больно ударила по самолюбию, что он на миг забыл всё, забыл жену и детей, забыл общагу университета и шумный центр крошечного города, где родился и вырос, где впервые, ночью, поцеловал юношу.

_В своей жизни виноват один только он._

Валентин, неясно, почему, понял эту паузу иначе и спрятал лицо стыдливо.

— Мы не будем счастливой семьёй. Не сможем.

Демьян знал, что у Валентина на душе — то немногое, оставшееся от его совести, давило камнем на сердце. Он теперь любовник. Он рисковал разрушить чьё-то счастье так же, как когда-то поступили с ним самим, но не мог отречься от своих чувств. И поэтому плакал бесшумно, задушенно.

_— Я знаю._

— Давай расстанемся. Я уеду назад, пожалуйста.


End file.
